


I got a Powerful Urge to Help you out

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kakashi has too much books, Moving House, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Kakashi has only been Hokage for three months but the Council has already begun to impose changes on him that he doesn't want to go through. Obviously he will try to make the most of the fun out of the situation by taking advantage of his old team.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi & Sai, Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou
Series: This is Us (english version) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. You got Some Power in your Corner now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I got a Powerful Urge to Help you out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103685) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> First of all I apologize for the huge grammar errors. English is not really my forte (and yes, I got help from Google too).  
> Btw.
> 
> TITLE: Friend Like me - Robin Williams
> 
> Titles completely random but I had the story finished for a week and I didn't publish it just because I didn't have a title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE: Thursday, 11th June 1680  
> TITLE: Friend Like me - Robin Williams

It was late afternoon and Kakashi was reading a Raikage’s dispatch when there was a knock on the door; finally, after almost ten hours of work, he allowed himself a smile: here came his much-needed break.

He had become Hokage three months ago and hated every single day.

Ok, “hated” was perhaps a bit too strong a word, but he had known from the moment Tsunade told him that this was not the right job for him and those ninety-two days had proved him right. Not that he wasn’t good, on the contrary. He had always had the ability to persuade and drag people, but he was a fighter, not a politician. And the Council (but especially the elders) were exasperating him. No wonder Tsunade always had a bottle of sake in his desk drawer: it had only been three months and already a couple of times he had struggled not to hit them against the wall (and when he had confessed it out loud to Shizune she giggled and told him about when Tsunade actually did it).

A second knock roused him from his thoughts and Kakashi hastened to invite his guests to enter.

On the threshold was Shikamaru, his hands in his pockets, his back a bit bent, looking bored. He reminded him a little of himself and he wasn’t sure at all that it was good. He had started working as his assistant a couple of days after he took office. He simply had showed up at the office, asking for an audience, and asked if he could take over from Shizune in order to be ready for when it was time for Naruto to become Hokage. Kakashi hadn’t thought about it much: he had smiled and accepted the offer, perhaps even for some wrong reasons.

Shizune had had agreed to stay and instruct Shikamaru for the role of Hokage’s assistant for a few months but, if at first she was present every day, always intent on teaching the young jōnin something new, as time passed she always left him more space and she was seen more and more often curled up in her armchair in a corner of the office, reading who knows what novel disguised as a medical textbook. Today, however, she had decided to take a long lunch break with Tsunade and still had not returned to the office.

Without too many compliments Shikamaru entered the office and went to position himself next to him behind the desk. Four ninja entered with him to whom Kakashi was particularly fond of. At the head of the group was Tenzō who had left the ANBU uniform for the classic chūnin one, dark eyes serious as usual even if a slight smile curved his lips. He had been smiling more since joining Team Kakashi, he had noticed. Immediately after Tenzō there were the three members of the team; Naruto, who was laughing at something, hands clasped behind his head, so similar to Minato-sensei it almost hurts; Sakura, laughing with him, her green eyes sparkling as she looked at the book she held in her hand; and Sai, the pale face puzzled as he tried to get the volume back from his teammate’s hands.

As always Kakashi felt a heat fill his chest at the sight of those four and, as always, a pang of regret hit him at the thought of Sasuke. But that wasn’t the time to think about him, no. The Uchiha had already given all of them too many headaches. He just hoped that the journey he had taken less than three weeks ago would finally bring him the peace he sought.

Kakashi shook his head to dismiss those thoughts. There was nothing more he could do for Sasuke. But that was his diversion, his break from that job he didn’t want. And he wanted to enjoy every second.

He smiled and raised a hand, but did not have time to greet the newcomers that Naruto squatted in front of the desk, placing his arms and head on it without too many compliments.

«Kakashi-senseeeei! When will you leave me the chair, eh? Eh?»

«Don’t be disrespectful, Naruto», Tenzō promptly scolded him, whom had remained with the others at a respectful but not too formal distance.

«Naruto, we already told you, you have to _study_ if you want to be ready to become Hokage», Sakura scolded him, rolling her eyes (but Kakashi didn’t miss the small smile that curled her lips).

« By the way, how is the study proceeding?» he inquired by glancing at his assistant, who had picked up a couple of scrolls from his desk and was studying them with a frown.

«It doesn’t proceed», Shikamaru replied, shaking his head and throwing him a meaningful glance.

«I’m not good with books, Kakashi-sensei, you know it. I learn better with practice, dattebayo!»

«There are things you can’t learn except on paper», Kakashi retorted, sighing dramatically and leaning heavily against the seat. At least the Hokage chair was pretty damn comfortable, he had to admit. «History, strategy, diplomacy, the subtle art of –»

«Yeah, yeah, I understand », Naruto interrupted, pouting and returning to his teammates and then letting himself fall to the ground, his face even more frowning. «But I don’t like it. I don’t like it at all».

At the umpteenth glance from Shikamaru, Kakashi realized that his break was taking too long and it was time to talk business. Oh well, he was going to enjoy every moment.

«However. I have a mission for you», he announced, and immediately all four straightened their backs and formed themselves in the centre of the room, any trace of lightness vanished from their faces. Kakashi smiled just behind the mask as he grabbed the scroll from the stack on the desk. «It’s A-ranked. I know Sai and Naruto aren't jōnin yet and –»

«Don’t worry, Kakashi-sensei!» Naruto interrupted him again, the serious expression already completely disappeared from his round face to give way to a bright smile (Kakashi sighed internally but he remembered the twelve-year-old boy who had vehemently protested against the Sandaime for having high level missions). «Jōnin or not we are very ready, dattebayo! So what should we do? Taking care of a nukenin group? Thwart a murder at the Daimyō? Go to some other Village to… I don't know… save the Kage? Eh, Kakashi-sensei? Eh?»

«None of this, Naruto. It’s a move».

Silence.

«Ehm… Uh… Oh, I get it!» Naruto exclaimed, the bewildered expression leaving his face for a satisfied one as he beat his fist on his hand and nodded with conviction. «The Daimyō has to change residence, right? So we have to take care of the safe-»

«It’s not the Daimyō», the Hokage interrupted him, settling himself more comfortably in the chair and trying to keep his smile. «It’s about me».

«You have to go to some diplomatic miss-»

«No. The Council has decided that the apartment I live in is not appropriate for hosting the Hokage», Kakashi began to explain, trying to hide his annoyance at what he believed was a violation of his privacy. His apartment was fine for him, thank you very much, and he felt it was a waste to have to move into a house almost twice the size of the one he occupied with his father when he was a child. But in the end, after months of harassment, he gave in. Reluctantly, kicking and biting, but he had given in. Well, at least he could get something fun out of the move. «So I've been given a new home. Obviously this means that all my belongings have to be transported there before I move in».

«And what do we have to do with it?»

«You, Naruto, are the lucky ones chosen for this arduous task».

Again silence.

«Can’t you use a genin team, senpai?»

Kakashi shook his head, now completely unable to hide the hilarity from his voice. «The Council believes that the Hokage’s personal belongings are a matter of national security and should managed only by entrusted high-level shinobis».

It was great bullshit, of course, and Kakashi had tried to get the Council to do exactly what Tenzō had suggested. But in the end, on the advice of Shizune, he had decided to abandon the hatchet: that was definitely not something that was worth getting bitter blood or antagonizing some member of the Council. There would be time for that later, he was sure.

«Kakashi-sensei, flattery will get you nowhere», Sakura retorted, her face halfway between a smile and a reproach.

«It’s not flattery, Sakura-chan, it’s the truth», he retorted, avoiding reminding her to call him only by his name. The young woman was getting used to it, which could not be said about the other members of the team or his staff, but Kakashi had noticed that she always used the honorific when they were in an official situation. Oh, well, whatever was better than “Hokage-sama”.

« So what should we do, Hokage-sama?» Sai asked.

Exactly. Perhaps he needed to issue some official order banning honorary titles. Yes, maybe he would. He just had to avoid being discovered by Shikamaru.

«I’ll move into my new home tomorrow night after work. So you will have about twelve hours from when I leave my apartment for –»

«Oh well, your apartment is so small that with a dozen clones I’ll transport everything in less than an hour, dattebayo!» Naruto interrupted him _again_.

If the situation hadn’t been so funny, it would have bothered him.

« I could agree with you on this, Naruto… but you will also have to carry my personal effects which are in the storage room ». And there it was, the bomb.

«Storage room? Which storage room».

Well, it was time to enjoy the show.

«You see, when a ninja becomes a jōnin he is given a storage room in the Hokage mountain. The idea is to keep inside whatever may be a weakness in case an enemy spy breaks through the Village. Everything about private life, their family, should be kept in there…» It was an old law, as old as the Village, demanded by some of the most powerful clans who wanted a safe place to hide their secrets not only from enemy Villages but also from the other Konoha clans. Over time those rooms in the Mount had been less and less used, but were still assigned to the new jōnin. «But mine is mainly occupied by my books».

Tenzō and Sakura groaned, the former because he was well acquainted with the large amount of books Kakashi had bought over the past two decades, and Sakura… well, she probably understood from the smug tone of the Hokage that he wasn’t giving them a quick and easy mission.

Naruto must have smelled the trap too because he frowned a bit and looked at him with distrust.

«How many books?»

«Seven or eight…»

«Hundreds?»

«Thousands».

Naruto’s mouth dropped open in such a comical expression of amazement that Kakashi couldn’t stop a laugh. Yes, it was worth moving just for that.

«And we should move them _all_?» Sakura asked, incredulous and perhaps even a little amazed. Kakashi could almost see the thoughts in her mind and her love of books that urged her to go and discover that hidden treasure. He was a little sorry to exploit that enthusiasm in this way… but only a little. «Will there fit eight thousand books in your house?»

«Don’t worry, Sakura-chan, everything will fit… Not just the books».

Another horrified look from Naruto.

«What do you mean with “not just the books”?! Kakashi-sensei, what’s in that storage room besides the books?»

Kakashi smiled. Perhaps, after all, he should thank the councillors for the entertainment.

«Weapons, mostly. But also garden tools, kitchen accessories, clothes, photographs, toys… Things like that».

«Toys?» Naruto asked, uncertainly.

«I think he means se-»

«Shut up, Sai!» Tenzō and Sakura exclaimed at the same time, cheeks as red as ripe tomatoes.

Kakashi chuckled getting a glare from Sakura. But Shikamaru clearing his throat interrupted his amusement. It was time to get back to work; he was to officially assign the mission and dismiss them. Oh well, better little than nothing.

«The mission will take place tomorrow», he announced, and the four turned serious (although the blush persisted on Tenzō and Sakura’s cheeks while Naruto was totally disoriented). «Tenzō, I expect to see you here at 0730 to get the keys. Please note, you must carefully mark the contents on each box. At the apartment and in the storage room you will find all the materials and instructions on where to leave them in the house. I’m counting on you to complete the mission within the allotted time. You can go».

«Yes, Hokage-sama».

* * *

«I think you enjoyed it more than you should, Kakashi-sensei».

«Likely. What do you have for me?»

«A request from the Hyūga clan regarding the exclusive use of Training Ground 8».

«You are always a joy to these tired eyes, Shikamaru-kun».

«Stop procrastinating and go back to work, _Hokage-sama_ ».

«Bossy. Sometimes I wonder who has the power in here».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked and have over 90 WIPs for This Is Us. 90. On Drive. And another 70 on the cell phone notepad. Someone hit me on the head.


	2. I’m in the Mood to Help you Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE: Friday, 12th June 1680br />  
> TITLE: Friend Like me - Robin Williams

The first part of their “mission” was swift and smooth. As Naruto had predicted, in fact, Kakashi kept so few personal effects in his small apartment that both the boxing and the transport had not taken more than half an hour. As instructed, they had left the boxes in the large bedroom in the new house and then headed towards the mountain with the sculpted faces of the Hokage and walked the tunnels to the guardian, a genin a few years older than Sakura, who had let them pass with a smile after carefully analysing the scroll with authorization.

The door of the storage room had Kakashi’s registration number printed in slightly peeled white paint and was closed by a chakra-sensitive padlock. When Sakura had become jōnin she had received a room like that herself and together with Tsunade they had inserted their chakra into the combination so that only she and the Hokage could open that door. Now Yamato-taichō had extracted a second, small scroll, and was holding it against the metal while with the other hand he composed a series of seals in rapid succession. Sakura felt the sudden burst of chakra that she recognized as Kakashi’s, and the door clicked.

The storage room was exactly as big as Sakura’s, but unlike hers, it was crammed with stuff. Books, weapons, boxes, pots and all kinds of junk covered the floor and shelves. It was also much worse than she had expected.

«These aren’t just eight thousand books!» she exclaimed, halfway between fascinated and bewildered.

Really, one of the dreams of her life was to have thousands of books and the only thing that had always kept her from making it was the lack of space, first in her parents’ house and then in her small apartment. So yes, that was a little bit like heaven for her. But the idea of having to sort and move all that pile of stuff was also a bit disheartening.

«And I thought you had too much, Sakura-chan», Naruto moaned beside her, blue eyes wide.

«Maybe Kakashi-taichō buys all these books to make up for the lack of other things», Sai insinuated, his face impassive as always even though it could see a bit of curiosity in his dark eyes.

«Other things?»

«Like sex».

«I noticed that you are quite interested in Kakashi’s sex life, Sai», Sakura pointed out, trying to hold back a smile. «Is there something you want to tell us?»

«Not particularly, no», he replied, his forehead slightly frowning in an expression that clearly stated that the boy hadn’t understood the allusion.

Ah, there was no fun in making fun of Sai.

Yamato sighed deeply putting an end to the discussion and all three turned to look at him.

«Okay, it’s time to get down to business if we want to finish the move by evening. We will divide the work like this. Sakura, the books to you; I’ll take care of the weapons, Sai of everything else. Naruto, you will take the boxes to Kakashi-senpai’s house. How many clones can you produce?»

«All those we need, Yamato-taichō!» Naruto answered, his hands ready to form the seals for the Kage Bushin no jutsu.

«At most about ten», Sakura corrected, giving her teammate a bad look. «We told you, Naruto, you don’t have to overdo it for a while, at least until your arm has stabilized».

She and Tsunade had completed the first prototype of the prosthetic limb for Naruto just three days ago and had implanted it immediately, recommending him to take it easy for a while. They knew very well that they would have to work hard to make it comparable to what Naruto had lost in the fight with Sasuke. But after months of lab testing, they agreed it was time to put their arm to the test in the field. So they implanted it on Naruto’s stump, keeping him under observation for a few hours to make sure there was no immediate negative reaction. Then when they had discharged him, they had recommended him to take it slow, to let it engage before pushing it to the limit.

Evidently Naruto hadn’t taken their requests too much to heart. Not that it surprised her, of course; after all, it was _Naruto_ they were talking about. Who was now all sulking and snorting like a locomotive.

«Ugh, Sakura-chan, you’re a party pooper».

«Laugh it again when your brand new artificial limb will fall from overuse», she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

«Okay, guys, that’s enough», Yamato-taichō intervened, approaching them and placing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, his eyes tracing quickly a sheet that had been posted on the wall next to the door. «Ten clones will be more than enough. Start bringing ready-made boxes and leave them in the large living room. Outside you will find a couple of ANBUs. Show them this…» he added, handing him another small scroll with a seal. «Always keep it with you. When the guard changes you will have to show it to the others as well. All clear?»

«Crystalline, Yamato-taichō!» he exclaimed and a moment later there were nine other Naruto in the room, making it even more cluttered and suffocating.

«Good. Let’s begin».

* * *

«Yamato-taichō, if I killed the Hokage would that be considered treason?»

«I’m afraid so, Sakura».

They had been working for more than an hour but the storage room seemed as full as at the beginning of the day.

As ordered by Yamato, Sakura was taking care of the books, boxing them and marking their title and author on the outside of the carton. It was interesting to see that Kakashi’s literary tastes were far broader than erotic literature alone. Not that there weren’t any books of that genre, absolutely, but there were also a huge amount of romance novels, detective stories, adventures… in short, there was a wide choice in which to get lost in.

And actually Sakura got lost in them sometimes.

«I don’t believe it… this is a first edition!» she exclaimed, looking wide-eyed at a little book a little bit worn, the pages yellowed by the time. «And this… is the 10th anniversary special edition of the novel with a bonus scene never released. I looked for it in every bookshop in Konoha!» she whispered in amazement, tenderly stroking a thousand-page bound book with a bright lime green edge.

«Sakura, you should box those books, not read them», Yamato-taichō, sitting a couple of meters away from her, intent on wrapping a piece embellished with gold decorations in newspaper, reproached her good-naturedly.

«But Yamato-taichō, this place is a gold mine… it’s paradise!»

«I understand, but –»

Whatever very reasonable what he was about to say was, he was interrupted by the arrival of Naruto, his clones at his heels.

«Hey hey Yamato-taichō, are we going to take a break?» he asked, dropping to the ground in front of him.

«We started less than –»

«We are so tired, taichō», interrupted a clone intent on wiping the sweat from his forehead.

In fact, they seemed very tired, much more than they should have been for only an hour and a half of moving. Sakura was a little worried.

«We could eat ramen», suggested another clone and immediately the faces of a couple of them lit up like a tree on Christmas Day.

«My arm hurts», protested the original as he massaged the area where the prosthesis connected to the stump. Okay, Sakura was really worried now.

«Sakura-chan, can I take his arm off? It bothers him», a clone asked, approaching the real Naruto, his hands already outstretched to lift his shirt sleeve.

«Yamato-taichōōōōō».

And their captain sighed, carefully placing the tantō he had packed into the box.

«Okay, I understand, let’s take a break».

The ten Naruto cheered quite loudly… a bad idea in such a confined space.

Sakura too, a little reluctantly, abandoned the books she was arranging and motioned for Naruto to come closer.

«Dissolve the Kage Bushin and come here, Naruto. Let me take a look at that arm», she urged him and immediately the clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke and her friend went to sit in front of her, holding out his arm.

Sakura placed her hands on it and began to infuse the chakra into it. After a few minutes he removed his hands and sighed. Apparently she should have spent more hours in the lab with her shishō and Shizune. The stump was terribly sore and the prosthetic arm was much weaker than its counterpart. This was not good at all.

«Naruto, is this the first time that it bother you?» she asked, as she went back to touch his arm and treat the irritation with the chakra.

He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck with his good arm, taking his eyes away from hers. Bad.

«Actually no. Even during training –»

«We banned you from training», she interrupted him, arching an eyebrow and scrutinizing him with a stern frown.

«It’s not… it was just a bit of push-ups, abdominals, a few running laps… things like that. I swear to you, Sakura-chan, I didn’t spar with anyone… even if I wanted to…»

She sighed. He believed him, Naruto was not the type to lie about such a thing. But that meant they still had a lot of work to do with Hashirama-sama cells and it was a bit depressing.

«Come to the hospital tomorrow, okay? We’ll take a look at it», she finally said, pulling down his shirt sleeve, her mind already working to decide how to deal with the problem. «For today you will have to settle like this. And when it starts to hurt, come to me and let me take a look».

«Oh, there’s no ne-»

«Yes. There is».

Perhaps the look she gave him was more threatening than expected because Naruto jumped up with a «Yessir. I will do it. Now let's start again », and after giving birth to nine other clones he went back to work.

* * *

Around noon, and after two more breaks, Yamato-taichō ordered them to stop work and Sakura went to one of the shops on the main road to get four bento while her three teammates went to get hold of one of the tables on the top of the Mount. They all ate together and Sakura enjoyed the warm sun on her skin, completely ignoring the bickering between Sai and Naruto.

After the lunch break they went back to work exactly as they had done during the morning, the three of them in the dark room sorting and boxing objects, Naruto with his clones to transport them to the new house.

Occasionally Sakura got lost admiring some rare volume or some novel that she would have liked to read (and which mentally added to her already too long TBR list) but mostly the hours passed slowly and boring, interspersed only with pauses to cure Naruto’s aching arm.

The highlight of the afternoon was when Sai showed up at Yamato-taichō with a gag ball in hand, asking what he should write on the box as he didn’t know what exactly that thing was. Their captain had turned an impressive scarlet shade and had snatched it from him, muttering curses against Kakashi and scribbling himself on the box of sex toys. Sakura had done her best not to laugh, really, but she had failed miserably (among other things, earning a bad look from the man).

It was a little after five when they finally closed the last boxes and Sakura looked around the empty space. There was always something satisfying about successfully completing a mission and despite the singularity of this particular mission, the kunoichi found herself smiling happily.

Even Yamato-taichō’s lips were folded in a satisfied expression when he told them to put the leftover boxes in a corner and follow him. Together they went back to the Hokage building and waited patiently outside the door for Kakashi to invite them to enter the office.

As usual, the man was surrounded by papers after papers and Shikamaru was behind him, slightly bent to read better from over his shoulder. When they entered, the two stopped what they were working on and the Hokage looked at them with his eyes creased in a slight smile.

«It took you longer than I thought», he greeted them, straightening his hunched shoulders and settling himself better in the chair.

«Because you lied about the amount of stuff you keep in there, senpai», Yamato-taichō accused him, his eyes a bit dark.

The relationship between those two had always fascinated her. Each time she promised herself to ask Tsunade some details of their friendship and the past they shared, but then she slipped her mind. Oh well, sooner or later she would find out what she was interested in, she just had to find the best time to bring up the subject.

«Don’t be so grim, Tenzō; maybe I was wrong», Kakashi retorted, the smile evident in his voice. «But everything went well, wasn’t it? Sakura? Sai?»

She nodded and smiled.

«I was seriously tempted to steal some books from you», she confessed.

Kakashi chuckled and assured her that there was no need to steal them, she could very well come to him to borrow them at any time. Sakura knew she had an idiot smile on her face but the idea of being able to have free access to that little library… well she was damn happy.

She was distracted from her bookish reveries when the Hokage turned to Sai.

«I had no problems, Kakashi-taichō», assured the boy. But the thin wrinkle that had formed between his eyebrows did not bode well. «But there were objects that I found it difficult to catalogue. And Yamato-taichō had to make up for my shortcomings when I found a rubber ball with straps attached». Exactly.

At the widespread blush on her cheeks and especially Yamato-taichō, Kakashi burst into a decidedly impolite laugh. But luckily Shikamaru’s discreet clearing of his throat brought him back to duty.

«Naruto, did you have any problems?»

«Naa. All right, Kakashi-sensei. But Sakura-chan didn’t let me do more than ten clones», protested her friend, pouting a bit.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura who shook her head in a gesture universally known as “let’s talk about it some other time”.

«Great job, everyone», the Hokage finally complimented, grabbing a post-it note and scribbling something on it and then handing it to Yamato-taichō who came over to pick it up. «Take this to the mission assignment centre. They’ll give you payment for the day».

«Yes, Hokage-sama», they answered in chorus and Sakura had to hold back her smile at Kakashi’s obvious annoyance.

«One of these days I would like you to come to my house for dinner, to celebrate», he continued, turning his attention back to the open scroll on the desk.

«Do you want to get help tidying up all your stuff, by any chance?»

«Maa, maa, always so suspicious».


End file.
